Some Say
by morganwolfson
Summary: Keiichi finally works up the nerve to tell Belldandy how he feels, now if he can just stop second guessing himself and just say it!


Some Say

By

Morgan Wolfson

**Authors note:**

**This is my first attempt at a Oh my goddess fanfic. I have writtn fanfics before years ago on another site( if anyone shows interest I will provide the info to my old stories). Oh my goddess belongs to the man who created it; some say is written/performed by SUM 41. Please be kind as this is my first fic and written on my phone as my laptop is currently down.**

_Some say we're never meant to grow up_

_I'm sure they never knew enough_

_I know the pressures won't go away_

_It's too late_

Keiichi Morisato sat down at his workbench at the temple he shared with the three beautiful, immortal goddess sisters: Urd the eldest, a walking vision of sensuality and the only half-demon in Heaven; Skuld the youngest, who spent as much time tinkering and inventing gagdets as she did fighting with her eldest sister; and then there was Belldandy... just even thinking her name took his breath away. She was the one who had appeared to him over four years ago when he apparently had just dialed a wrong number and got in touch with the Goddess Help Line.

"I wish for a goddess like you to always remain by my side" was what he had said; in that one sentence his life was changed forever. Did he love Belldandy? Yes yes a million times yes! Now if only he could work up the damn nerve! He instantly had a nightmare of being a old man, still too afraid to tell her he loved her. Keiichi's hand slipped off the wrench on the part he was working on and his knuckles hit the workbench"SHIT!" He yelled out in pain his hand throbbing" that's it! No more excuses! Today is the day I tell Belldandy how I feel." Keiichi quickly attached the parts back on his bike and walked to another area of the temple.

_Find out the difference somehow_

_It's too late to even have faith_

_Don't think things will ever change_

_You must be dreaming_

_Think before you make up your mind_

_You don't seem to realize_

_I can do this on my own_

_And if I fall I'll take it all_

_It's so easy after all_

Keiichi's mind drifted off to all the times he had missed out on; from Urd drugging Belldandy with one of her potions in order to graduate their relationship from the "kindergarten phase" as she put it, to the Auto Club beating Aoshimas Four Wheels Club in a race, there were so many missed opportunities he had to tell Belldandy how he truely felt. He just felt almost hopeless, why was it so damn hard to find the words?

He walked out of his room into the hallway hearing Urd and Skuld arguing loudly"probably over the TV remote" he thought to himself. Keiichi had even considered getting another TV so they wouldn't fight, but then he figured that wouldnt work so why waste the money? Urd constantly pushing him to make a move on Belldandy and Skuld threatening to send him on a one-way trip to heaven with one her hair-brained inventions if he so much as looked at Belldandy wrong.

He walked into the kitchen and there she was; the woman who he thought about every second of the day and was in every dream, dirty or otherwise. Belldandy was wearing a white sundress, a blue apron tied around her waist, her chestnut hair pulled back as usual, nothing flashy at all and totally unassuming but Keiichi didnt care, she could be wearing a burlap sack and she would still be the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

_Believe me 'cause now's the time to try_

_Don't wait, the chance will pass you by_

_Time's up to figure it out_

_You can't say it's too late_

_Seems like everything we knew_

_Turned out were never even true_

_Don't trust, things will never change_

_You must be dreaming_

"Keiichi-san what happened to your hand?" Belldandy asked him as she grabbed a bandage and a ice pack " Its nothing Belldandy, my hand slipped on the part I was working on and I punched the workbench, its ok my hand is alright." He caught himself gazing into those deep blue eyes of hers and was losing himself in her beauty"I could look into those eyes of hers forever" he thought to himself.

"Belldandy, its such a nice day out would you like to go for a ride?" He asked her trying to not stutter or mess up the words trying his best to keep calm as once he had tried to ask her on a real date, he became so nervous and sweaty she had gotten scared he was sick and used her magic to put him to sleep. "Oh Keiichi-san I would love to! Can we leave now?"she asked excitedly. "Yes Belldandy, let's go."

Keiichi climbed on his motorcycle, while Belldandy got in the sidecar. He had once or twice considered removing the sidecar so she would have no choice but to hold onto him; he turned a deep red, blushing thinking about her arms around his waist, he shook the mental image out of his mind."have to stay focused on what I want...but what if it is just the contract, what if she doesn't love me? No, I have to tell her even if she doesnt love me back." Thoughts, fears, worries and scenarios of her turning him down just like Sayoko had all those years ago.

_Think before you make up your mind_

_You don't seem to realize_

_I can do this on my own_

_And if I fall I'll take it all_

_It's so easy after all_

_Some say we're better off without_

_Knowing what life is all about_

_I'm sure they'll never realize the way_

_It's too late_

As they finally came up to the dock, Belldandy became excited, after all she loved riding the ferry. However; she was nervous because Keiichi hadnt smiled had this look on his face... had she done something wrong? Had she upset him in some way? She thought long and hard about anything that she couldve done wrong...and nothing was coming to her, meals she had cooked, chores she had done, he never had a bad thing to say about anything she did quite the opposite in fact.

Once he parked the bike, Keiichi offered his hand to help her out of the sidecar; he was such a gentleman to her. In all her millennia as a wish-granting goddess she had seen her fair share of rude and sometimes purely hateful, evil people that more than once made her question why the Almighty had granted their wishes...but Keiichi-san had deserved his. He was so kind and caring, even putting up with her sisters putting him through hell almost every day.

"Belldandy? There is something I have to tell you, just please dont speak until I am finished." She turned to him almost afraid of what he would say...would he say he was unhappy? That the contract was fulfilled? Would she have to go back to heaven? "Belldandy, ever since you appeared to me in my dorm room I have loved you with all my heart...do you hear me Belldandy? I love you more than life itself I always want you with me, every second of the day that I am not with you I just want to hurry to leave work or school so I can be near you again. Even though we have the contract even if it you don't love me back... I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, it would hurt but I can take it... I want you to be my girlfriend, my partner. Belldandy? Please say something."

_Somehow it's different everyday_

_In some ways it never fades away_

_Seems like it's never gonna change_

_I must be dreaming_

Belldandy looked at him surprised, no shocked that he was so forward about his feelings towards her...she instantly wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly." Oh Keiichi-san, I love you too! I was so worried that you were angry at me for something, but I do love you I never want to leave you ever, I just want to make you happy." He smiled as he returned her hug, his fear and anxiety gone he slowly moved his lips to her face and softly kissed her lips. She blushed deeply and returned his kiss; while they were lost in kissing each other they heard a familiar voice shout out" its about fricking time you told her Keiichi!" There were Urd and Skuld obviously following them.

No sooner had Urd congratulated them, Skuld was threatening to blow up Keiichi," Keiichi! You pervert leave oneesama alone! Im gonna blow you to kingdom mmmmpphhfgjuygvbggvv!" She was silenced by Urd's hand over her mouth," come on little sister, give them some privacy. No I dont care what you say and stop cursing at me in a muffled voice! You sister is happy leave them alone." Urd said as they both returned to the temple.

Keiichi once again kissed his goddess, his girlfriend Belldandy he could die right then and be happy. As they broke the kiss, they spent the rest of the day talking, kissing, watching the sunset both happy and content. Once they returned to the temple they fell asleep kissing and holding each other on the futon watching TV.

_Think before you make up your mind_

_You don't seem to realize_

_I can do this on my own_

_Think before you make up your mind_

_You don't seem to realize_

_I can do this on my own_

_And if I fall I'll take it all_

_It's so easy after all_

Urd smiled as she watched them sleep, all her potions, spells and plotting and in the end it didnt matter. "Way to go tiger, I knew you had a set" she thought as she walked back to her room and her half bottle of sake." Too bad I cant find someone good like Keiichi... hell maybe if a "loser" like Kei is worthy of a goddess...maybe theres hope for me?...Nah!"she shut the door to her room and continued drinking and reading her Winter Storm book.

_Believe me, it's alright_

_It's so easy after all_

_Believe me, it's alright_

_It's so easy after all_

**Ok if you liked it, didnt whatever, no such thing as bad reviews yes I know of the episodes where they came close to sharing their feelings but I wanted to say it in my own way. Read and review hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
